Znienawidzony uśmiech
by Heroinee
Summary: Makoto bije się z myślami. Musi wybrać między dwoma najgłębszymi uczuciami jakimi człowiek może darzyć druga osobę. Które z nich wybierze? Imayoshi x Hanamiya


Znienawidzony uśmiech

Imayoshi x Makoto

_Biały król i czarny król. Odwieczna walka o wygraną. Pozorna idealność kontra niszczycielska siła. Kto tym razem zatryumfuje i posiądzie złotą koronę, a kto założy wieniec upokorzenia?_

Nienawidził go. Tak bardzo go nienawidził. Brzydził go ten wyraz twarzy. Odrzucał. Chciało mu się wymiotować na sam widok tego parszywego uśmieszku. "Arogancja idzie w parze z pewnością siebie." Chciał go zniszczyć. Tak by nigdy więcej nie mógł unieść kącików ust w wyrazie kpiny i pogardy.

Makoto spojrzał przed siebie z obrzydzeniem. Wszystko w nim krzyczało "zniszcz go" "unicestwij" "pozbaw ostatnich soków życiowych, a ścierwo spal by mieć pewność, że się nie odrodzi" Zacisnął pięści. Knykcie pobielały dając minimalne ujście emocjom. Odetchnął głęboko chłodnym, nocnym powietrzem wlatującym przez okno do ciemnego pokoju. Nienawiść w najczystszej postaci.

_W tej grze nie ma kompromisu. Wygrana bądź przegrana. Nie liczy się nic poza zwycięstwem. Zbić wszystkie pionki z planszy by dopaść króla. Pokonać. Upokorzyć. Zniszczyć w każdy możliwy sposób. Niech udusi się tlenem porażki. Niech wije się w wewnętrznych konwulsjach psychicznego bólu. A ty się śmiej. Najgłośniej jak potrafisz. Najbardziej pogardliwie. Niech ostatnim co usłyszy będzie twój wyniosły śmiech króla._

Spojrzał na jego bladą twarz. Na kruczoczarne kosmyki włosów, leniwie opadające na spocone czoło. Wyglądał inaczej bez okularów. Zmęczony. Piękny. Idealny. Idealny ideał. Chciał ten widok zapamiętać. Wyryć w pamięci. Śnić o nim po nocy. Wracać do niego wspomnieniami każdego wieczoru. Każdej nocy, każdego dnia. Każdej chwili, każdej sekundy. Kochał go. Kochał tego, którego tak bardzo nienawidził. Kochał tego, którego widok przyprowadzał go o odruchy wymiotne i natychmiastową chęć najboleśniejszego mordu. Kochał kogoś kto w jego oczach nie miał prawa egzystencji. Prawdziwy potwór. A jednak darzył go dwoma najgłębszymi uczuciami jakimi człowiek mógł obdarować drugą osobę.

_Destrukcja niezniszczalnej fortecy. Podbicie lądu nie do zdobycia. Osiągnięcie niemożliwego. Dokonanie nieprawdopodobnego. Co chcesz osiągnąć? Wkraczasz na ścieżkę, z której nie ma odwrotu. Możesz spalić, zabić, hańbić. Możesz kochać, chronić, wielbić. Wiesz czego chcesz? Więc co wybierzesz? Którędy podąrzysz? W tej grze nie ma kompromisu. Miłość jest porażką._

Trupioblada dłoń dotknęła wychłodzonego policzka. Niekontrolowany dreszcz przeszył jego ciało. Stalowe tęczówki odnalazły swoje, o dziwo ciepłe, oliwkowe odpowiedniczki Imayoshiego.

- Wyglądasz słodko, gdy bijesz się z myślami.

Przez chwile zapatrzył się w nie. Tak rzadko miał okazję je oglądać. Chciał nauczyć się ich na pamięć. Nauczyć się go całego. By potem zapomnieć i znów nauczyć. By powtarzać to w niekończącym się rytuale.

_Wszystkie pionki zbite z planszy. Wojna dwóch króli. Jednym włada pożądanie, drugim niepewność pomieszana w niebezpiecznej kombinacji z chęcią zdobycia celów. Pająk spacerujący bo pustych, oznaczonych polach. Szukający swojego miejsca. Czarne czy białe? To czas by wybrać. Zniszcz lub chroń._

Sarkastyczny uśmiech zamienił się w uczucie wypowiedziane ustami bez użycia słów. Kąciki uniesione w miłym wyrazie. Ramiona oplotły go w pasie, delikatnie przyciskając do siebie. Wiedział. Doskonale wiedział, że to co robi jest tylko chwilowe. Zawsze tak było. Zawsze tak będzie. Ostre zęby zaczęły maltretować jego obojczyk. Nie wyrywał się. Bierny. Całkowicie bierny. Poddał się. Tylko po to by rankiem na powrót zostać zmuszonym do oglądania jego prawdziwego oblicza zdradzieckiego potwora. By znów pałać chęcią zniszczenia go. Pozbawienia go możliwości wyrażenia pogardy swoimi plugawymi ustami.

_Wygrany przegrał. Ironia losu? Poddanie się jednostronnej pseudo-miłości, która po chwili zostanie odrzucona i przyciągnięta z potworem po stokroć razy była dla niego wyrazem głupoty, jednak wolał żyć w ten sposób. W lichym złudzeniu odwzajemnionego pragnienia. Dla upojnych chwil. Dla brutalności. Dla zimnej obojętności nastającej rankiem. Kochał i nienawidził. Kochał by nienawidzić, nienawidził by móc kochać. Motor napędzający jego życie, którego pomimo pragnienia nie potrafił zatrzymać choćby na moment. _


End file.
